The Reason I Met Her
by mommiji aki
Summary: "Katanya kalian terlihat seakan sudah mengetahui satu sama lain, bagaimana kalian bersikap serta berbicara dan... cara kalian memandang satu sama lain."/"Ya. Kami sudah saling mencari selama ini. Kami menderita satu sama lain karena tidak dapat bertemu."/ "Selain itu, kau juga akan mengerti alasan aku dan ibumu bertemu."/Untuk FFC 'How I Met Your Mother'


**The Reason I Met Her**

Untuk Infantrum challenge 'How I Met Your Mother'

**Disclaimer : **CLAMP

**Note : **erm, bagian awalnya diambil dari manga-nya, saya lupa chap berapa. Pokoknya pas _flashback _si Syaoran diwejangin sama Syaoran(?)

Oiya, ini Syaoran POV

**mommiji aki**

**2012**

* * *

"Ibu melihat mimpi?"

Menjelang sore, ayah mengajakku berjalan-jalan di taman dengan santai seperti saat ini. Biasanya kami lebih sering menghabiskan waktu kami bersama untuk latihan. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu, justru selalu bersemangat untuk belajar jurus baru. Biasanya akan ada ibu yang menonton dengan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya, ibu juga yang selalu mengobati luka-luka akibat latihan yang cukup keras.

Selesai makan siang, membantu ibu mencuci piring, dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang lain ayahku mengajakku ke taman belakang rumah yang memang cukup luas. Keluarga ayah termasuk keluarga kuno, mungkin karena itu juga rumah keluarga kami termasuk besar, katanya rumah yang memang sudah ada sejak dulu. Milik para pendahulu keluarga ayah.

Taman yang luas dan ditumbuhi oleh berbagai tanaman hijau. Aku tidak heran kenapa keluarga kami lebih sering berkumpul di taman daripada berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Warna hijau juga mengingatkanku akan warna mata ibu, karena itu aku menyukai taman ini yang juga sering dirawat oleh ibu.

Aku menatap ayah, ternyata alasan ayah mengajakku berjalan dengan santai adalah ini. Ibu seorang 'dreamseer', seseorang yang bisa melihat masa depan melalui mimpinya. Kemampuan ibu semakin kuat semenjak bertemu ayah dulu.

"Mimpi bahwa seseorang menunggumu." Aku menatap serius wajah ayah. Wajah yang juga diberikan padaku, bukan hanya wajah sebenarnya, tapi seluruh yang ada pada diriku. Kami begitu mirip hingga aku berpikir tidak ada bagian dari ibu yang berpindah pada diriku. Banyak orang mengatakan aku adalah cermin ayah karena kemiripan yang terlalu sempurna.

"Jika ini sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Aku akan pergi." Jawabku mantap. Aku dibesarkan untuk tidak mudah menyerah, juga berpegang teguh pada keyakinan sendiri. Aku mempercayai ibu dan ayah, jadi jika ibu mengatakan ia melihat seseorang yang menunggu kehadiranku, aku akan pergi. Seseorang yang menungguku itu pasti membutuhkanku dan aku meyakini hal itu, aku yakin ada hal yang telah menungguku.

"Kau tak pernah berubah," pandangan ayah melembut, ia tersenyum seakan sudah tahu jawabanku sebelumnya. "Tidak. Aku kira tidak ada jawaban lain yang bisa diharapkan darimu."

"Ayah?" Aku mengernyit tak mengerti. Ekspresi dan nada bicara yang digunakan ayah seakan-akan memang mengatakan dirinya telah lama tahu jawaban yang kuberikan. Atau ia memang sudah tahu?

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Ayah mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengulurkannya ke hadapanku. "Aku mempercayakan ini padamu... bersama dengan nama yang kutanggung."

Aku menerima pedang yang ayah berikan masih dengan sedikit keraguan. Aku menatap ayah yang juga balik menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Tapi aku tahu ada berbagai macam emosi bergejolak disana.

Setelahnya ayah mengajari menyimpan pedang itu dalam diriku. Cukup mudah mengingat aku sering melihatnya dan memperhatikan bagaimana caranya.

"Syaoran." Ayah memanggil dengan nama yang mulai saat ini kupegang. "Pernahkah aku menceritakan bagaimana aku bertemu dengan ibumu di dunia ini?" Aku berkedip kemudian menggeleng. Ayah tersenyum kemudian berbalik menghadap kolam kecil, aku mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Aku bertemu dengan ibumu di dunia ini..." Aku melirik ayah, ada pandangan rindu yang begitu dalam di sana. Matanya juga terlihat menerawang, seakan melihat secara langsung kejadian itu di hadapannya.

"Saat itu hari terasa cerah hingga ayah memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Saat itulah ayah pertama bertemu ibumu, di bawah pohon sakura saat usia kami empat belas." Kali ini ayah menatapku, masih dengan pandangan yang sama dan senyumnya.

"Ya, Hikaru-_bachan _mengatakannya. Katanya, ia juga Umi-_bachan _dan Fuu-_bachan _sangat terkejut ketika kalian berdua... berpelukan." Kurasakan wajahku sedikit memerah membayangkan hal itu. Bahkan setelah berkali-kali melihat kemesraan keduanya secara langsung, aku masih merasa malu melihat kedua orang tuaku menunjukkan rasa sayangnya satu sama lain.

"Ya, itu benar. Ibumu... masih sama seperti yang ayah ingat. Begitu cantik dengan rambut cokelatnya dan mata hijaunya yang selalu membuat rindu. Kami bertemu di bawah pohon dengan nama yang sama seperti ibumu, Sakura."

Aku terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil dicerita ayah.

"Katanya kalian terlihat seakan sudah mengetahui satu sama lain, bagaimana kalian bersikap serta berbicara dan... cara kalian memandang satu sama lain." Ya, itu yang kudengar. Pertemuan pertama mereka terlihat tidak wajar, begitu kata Hikaru-_bachan_. Bahkan sebelum bertemu ayah, mata ibu selalu seperti mencari, mata yang menunjukkan telah melewati begitu banyak petualangan dan penderitaan. Semua itu seketika lenyap begitu saja ketika keduanya bertemu pada hari itu. Seakan seluruh derita yang tertanggung tidak pernah ada.

"Ya. Kami sudah saling mencari selama ini. Kami menderita satu sama lain karena tidak dapat bertemu. Ibumu bahkan berkeinginan mengelilingi dunia ini untuk mencariku, bahkan ayah sendiri sudah berniat untuk melakukan perjalanan demi menemukan ibumu."

"Apa sakit?" Aku bergerak mendekat, menyentuh tangan ayah. "Ketika kalian tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain? Ketika kalian harus menahan rindu yang mendera?" Tatapan mata ayah kembali melembut, tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut cokelatku yang sama dengannya.

"Ya. Tapi semua itu sebanding dengan apa yang kami dapatkan saat ini... dirimu." Ayah berlutut untuk menangkupkan wajahku di kedua tangannya yang besar. "Semua rasa sakit karena tak bisa bertemu dengan ibumu semuanya terbayar dengan kehadiranmu. Seakan alasan sesungguhnya kami bertemu adalah dirimu, _my most precious son_."

"Ingatlah Syaoran." Kali ini pandangan ayah kembali berubah serius. "Sesulit apapun hal yang akan kau hadapi, sesakit dan semenyedihkan apapun jalan yang kau pilih, ingatlah bahwa akan ada orang-orang yang mendukungmu. Selalu ada ayah dan ibu yang berada di pihakmu."

Aku mengangguk, "Baik!"

"Hanya kau sendiri yang bisa menentukan jalanmu setelah ini. Jangan pernah meragukan pilihan yang kau ambil, bertanggung jawablah pada setiap pilihan yang kau putuskan."

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. "Baik!"

"Pergilah temui Penyihir Dimensi di sebuah toko kecil di tengah-tengah gedung bertingkat. Jangan sekali pun kau berikan nama aslimu, saat ini kau akan membawa nama 'Li Syaoran' untuk seterusnya. Orang yang menunggumu berada di dunia lain yang terpisah dengan 'Jepang' ini."

Ayah tersenyum lembut ketika aku akhirnya mengangguk.

"Pada saat semua ini dimulai, kau akan tahu pertemuan sebenarnya ayah dan ibu. Selain itu, kau juga akan mengerti alasan aku dan ibumu bertemu."

Aku terdiam. Sekali lagi menemukan keganjalan di pernyataan ayah. Tapi walau begitu aku tidak menyuarakan apapun.

"Sekarang pergilah, _my most precious son_. Dia sudah menunggu kehadiranmu sejak lama."

Kami sama-sama terdiam dan saling berpandangan. Aku mencerna setiap perkataan ayah dan menyimpannya dengan baik dalam memoriku.

Seseorang yang telah menungguku dan alasan sebenarnya ayah dan ibu bertemu. Aku ingin mengetahui keduanya secara langsung. Aku mempercayai ayah dan ibu, aku tidak tahu lagi kapan akan bertemu dengan mereka.

Tapi jika ini merupakan sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan, aku akan melakukannya.

.

**End**

.

* * *

Halo, ini kunjungan pertama saya lagi ke fandom TRC setelah cerita yang lama dipindahkan

Erm, bagian akhirnya sepertinya aneh ya? Maafkan saya karena memang sudah _stuck_ banget dan keburu _deadline _juga, takut dua-tiga hari tidak bisa mengetik sementara tenggat waktunya itu sudah beberapa hari lagi.

Semoga ini ga aneh banget deh.

Oke, terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca, kritik dan saran membantu :D


End file.
